gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bike School
The Bike School is one of the four schools in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. This school teaches the player advanced techniques of handling a motorcycle. It is located in the Blackfield district of Las Venturas just across Blackfield Stadium and adjacent to Julius Thruway East. It has six levels in which the player can earn either a Bronze, Silver, or Gold medal based on their performance. The missions are generally easy with the exception of the last one, which takes a lot of precision and patience. The Bike School is unlocked after the mission Deconstruction, but entering it before Yay Ka-Boom-Boom is completed will give the player a 4-star wanted level. It is required for 100% completion. Of the four schools in San Andreas, this is the one that can be completed in the shortest length of time - a skilled player, working with high or 100% skill level on biking (something Carl most likely already has by the time Las Venturas becomes accessible anyway) can complete all the tests within a couple of minutes. Tests The six tests to pass are: *The 360 (given motorbike is BF-400) *The 180 (given motorbike is PCJ-600) *The Wheelie (given motorbike is FCR-900) *Jump and Stop (given motorbike is Sanchez) *The Stoppie (given motorbike is FCR-900) *Jump & Stoppie (given motorbike is NRG-500) Rewards These specific vehicle rewards are obtained if the player has reached either gold, silver or bronze medals in all six tests. They will be parked just outside of the school. *At least all bronze - Freeway *At least all silver - FCR-900 *All gold - NRG-500 Scoring The scoring is very similar to driving school. This is the scoring formula: ''Final Position + Final Heading - Damage Penalty ÷ Position and Heading Score = Final Score '' Trivia *Unlike Driving School, the entrance to Bike School is not marked with a yellow cone as the building is not a separate interior. *Like the Boat School, the Bike School doesn't take a part of storyline missions like Learning to Fly and Back to School. *When all prize bikes are available, arrive from north or south to spawn either Freeway and NRG-500 or FCR-900. Spawned bikes assigned to arriving direction vary for every new game. *There is a glitch which affects the bikes parked in front of the school. If the player completes all courses with silver medals or gold medals, and then goes back to the Bike School, the FCR-900 or NRG-500 will automatically be converted to Freeway. *The music which plays upon completing in a course for either the bike or boat school is not created by Rockstar, but by Westar Music, a company which offers royalty free sound effects and music. The track is called 'One More Yard'. *The Mobile Version has four tests instead of six ('The Stoppie' and 'Jump & Stoppie' have been removed). *Some of the tests are impossible to finish unless the player has the frame limiter turned on - the test will fail immediately after pressing the accelerator. *Althrough there is no interior to enter the bike school, an interior of bike school exists in the hidden interiors universe. If Carl manages to enter it, there will be no other way out except shooting at the door to escape or committing suicide. When trying to walk into the door, CJ will be again inside it. Video See Also *Pilot School *Driving School *Boat School External Links *A guide to completing the challenges in each school of GTA San Andreas de:Motorradfahrschule es:Autoescuela_de_motos pl:Szkoła motocyklowa ru:Мотошкола Category:Schools Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Las Venturas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas